User blog:Jblevens/How To Make A LOT of Money FAST!
We can all agree, Getting millions of money on Lumber Tycoon 2 by actually selling wood is REALLY hard. Like, REALLY hard, so there's been a demand for moneymaking strategies. In this guide I'll teach you how to go from 20K to a MILLION money in no time. 'STEP ONE: GETTING STARTED' So the first thing to do id get some money to start. The most common of LT2 moneymaking strategies is making a Shop. I've used this technique and I have 1,400,000 Money, so it DOES work. First off you need a little money to buy your first Collectible. Collectible items are items like the Fire axe, Wobblebobble, Red Ball, and Alpha Axe. 25K money is good enough. Then you want to find a trusted player to sell you one or two collectibles for maybe 20k. Fire axes are a good start. (Note that the axe unboxed is worth very little, try to only get wrapped or boxed.) 'STEP TWO: MAKING CASH' Now you need to use your items to get some of that $$$. All you really have to do is sell it for a little more (or a lot more) than you purchased it for.... Let's say you got a yellow gift for $10,000. A fair selling price is $15,000, but NEVER go higher than $25k on gifts. This means selling at $15k you earn at least 50% of your original money. Then simply use THAT money to buy more collectibles-and of course, if there's collectibles you can buy from in-game stores make sure to get a lot. 'STEP THREE: MAKING EVEN MORE' Now your main focus is to make more and more money. To achieve this you need to get more stuff- basically that means you need to stock up on valuable items. Let's say you have $100k after step 2. I'd reccomend spending $50k or a bit more on items and collectibles. Also if you want you can, let's say, go over to the Swamp or Volcano and get some wood to sell. Medium-size lava planks usually can go for $1.5k or more per plank to players looking for building materials. Another cheap way to earn money is to purchase various utility vehicles (Only get the first vehicle) and repeatedly respawn it till you get a Pink Truck. Some players will pay up to $5k more for one of these. 'STEP FOUR: ADVANCED SELLING' Basically andvanced selling means getting insanely rare items and selling them for large amounts of money. A good trip to the Maze can supply a few big chunks of Blue Wood- I've sold blue wood to rich players for $15k+ per plank. A lot of player will usually buy mutiple items at once- This means to reach this step you want at least 5-10 of most collectible items within reason. 5 Fire Axes at $15k apiece is $75k, If you bought those for $7k apiece-Which, yes, some people DO sell them for $7k- that's a gain of $40k! After a while of using these techniques you'll have $500k-$1M! 'BONUS SECTION: HOW TO DETECT A SCAMMER' So if you're gonna sell stuff to the public you need to know who is trustworthy-and who isn't. These are telltale signs of a player who's gonna scam you. 1. The player demands the items before payment and says, "I got scammed and I don't want to again" Or something like that. ALWAYS have the customer pay beforehand. 2. The player has a large amount of items or money. A scammer usually has $5M+ and 50+ of many items. If these criteria are met DO NOT BUY OR SELL TO THEM. 3. The truck trick. This results in when a scammer drives a truck to your base with the goods to be bought then demands money. This looks trustworthy but when you pay them they commonly drive quickly back to their base and leave. 4.Unavailable items. Many players will try to "Sell" appaently "Rare" items. These are a list of items that if you are being "Sold" them you should not buy. Gold Axe- Many people pawn Basic Hatchets off as these. No gold axes exist to the public. End Times Wood- Many people have been pawning birch wood off as End Times Wood. This wood is currently unobtainable. Palm Wood- There IS legit palm wood but like end times wood people use birch as a fake palm wood. Be sure to look carefully; always have a birch plank to compare when buying palm. 5. Too low or too high prices. Most scammers try to sell items for very little amounts of money. Never buy gifts for +$25k or -$5k. Also never buy anything in general for less than $5k or more than $250k. (Yes, there ARE items that can be fairly sold for $250k.) Items that can be trustworthy to buy for more than $250k are items like the Ostrich Eye or upcoming Skull. Well, Thank you all for reading this. I hope it helped! Category:Blog posts